One Last Time NnoiNel Oneshot
by Kitti420
Summary: This is an old one-shot of mine. I based it off of the song "One Last Time" by HIM, and from around Bleach chapter 300.


Inspiration: "One Last Time" by HIM

WARNING! Major spoilers! Do not read if you haven't read past Bleach chapter 300 or if you don't want it to be spoiled!

I still remember it, as if it had happened yesterday. Nnoitra was the Octava Espada at the time, and I was the Tercera. He just couldn't stop trying to pick a fight with me, so I fought. Naturally, I beat him, but he wasn't ever satisfied. "W-wait!" he called out. I turned back around to face him. He could barely rise from the ground. "This is a fight to the end!" he yelled. I looked at him with a questioning expression. "You want me to kill you?" I asked. He gave a dirty look and answered, "Obviously!" I sighed and shook my head...

Nothing has changed from then. Even now, Nnoitra still fights the same. Yes, his strength has increased quite a bit since I was gone, but he still believes in the same things. "Nel!" someone yelled from a distance behind me. It was Ichigo. His voice brought me back to reality, breaking me out of my thoughts. Nnoitra was coming at me, his long weapon held outwards at his side. I put my sword in front of me and braced for the impact. Even though I could block it, it would still knock me back a few feet.

"How's it feel Neliel? Gettin' beat by that same beast!" He brought his weapon down at me, forcing me down onto my knees. I held my sword above my head with both hands, yet it still wasn't enough to hold his weapon back. I leaped backwards, pushing myself away with my sword against his. Nnoitra ran at me again, swinging his weapon from the left directly at my torso. I swung my sword at his and the impact of the hit sent me flying backwards. 'He's much stronger than before,' I thought. I skidded to a stop, my bare feet grinding against the grainy sand. "Nel! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled again. I got back into my fighting stance, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Haha!" Nnoitra laughed as he swung the staff end of his weapon at me, hitting me in the side. I had no time to counter-attack, and I was sent flying into the side of a half-ruined building. I hit my back hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I slid down the wall and fell on my knees, then forward with my face in the sand.

I slowly looked up, and as I did, Nnoitra dug his foot underneath my stomach and kicked me at the wall again. I hit my back against the wall again, but this time I didn't fall. Nnoitra had pinned me against the wall with his weapon, the curve of the blade digging into my skin just beneath my breasts. I tried to push it off of me, but I was too weak now.

"Never thought this would happen, huh Neliel? You could never imagine the day where I'd actually defeat you. Well today's that day," Nnoitra taunted, pushing his weapon even further into the wall and into my torso. I could feel my blood trickling down my stomach. "Let Nel go!" Ichigo yelled. He was now running towards us, his sword drawn and determination in his eyes. I saw Nnoitra grin devilishly before he turned around to catch Ichigo's blade in his hands. In a flash, Ichigo was flying through the air like a rag doll.

Although I hated to have to watch Nnoitra hurt my friends, I couldn't totally hate him. It confused me as to why I felt like this, especially right now. But then again, I've always felt this way. Whenever Nnoitra would go off to cause trouble, I'd follow him, with the excuse to make sure he doesn't get killed. But what was my excuse really hiding? Why did I really follow him? He always wondered that, and that was what annoyed him the most. He already hated me for being stronger than him, but now that he's stronger, does he still think the same way? I couldn't help but wonder. But why? After everything he's done, why do I feel this way about him?

Ichigo hit the ground and rolled, then slowly stood up. Nnoitra was in front of him in seconds. He kicked Ichigo in the stomach and once again, Ichigo went flying. I felt so helpless, having to watch my friends be beaten by that "beast". This time, when Ichigo hit the ground, he didn't get back up. He seemed to be breathing heavily; he was knocked unconscious.

"Knock the woman out, Tesla," Nnoitra ordered, and Tesla, who was standing some distance away with Orihime as his captive, nodded and hit her on the back of her neck. Her body soon fell limp in Tesla's arms, and he set her down on the ground. Nnoitra then turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"No! Leave my friends alone, Nnoitra!" I pleaded. Nnoitra looked over at me, a questioning look on his face. "Huh?" he asked, now walking back towards me. "The hell are you blatherin' about?" He stood close to me, his hand on his weapon. "You know, even though you were gone for years, you're still annoying as ever," he said, pulling the weapon out of the wall and out of my torso. I fell onto my knees, clenching my chest, feeling the warm blood still trickling down my body. "I won't leave your friends alone. And I most certainly won't leave you alone, Neliel. I'm enjoying this; for once, you're the one down on your knees, bowing to me, bowing in the pain I have inflicted on you. I'm gonna make this last for as long as possible," Nnoitra said, that devilish grin back on his face again.

"I won't let you," Ichigo growled, staggering to his feet. Nnoitra let out a chuckle. "You just don't know when to give up, do you Shinigami?" he asked. Nnoitra grabbed his weapon, but before he could attack Ichigo, another person had jumped in between him and Ichigo. He was a tall, very muscular man with peculiar spiky hair. On his shoulder sat a small, pink-haired girl. The man was looking down at Ichigo. "What the hell are you doin' Ichigo? Gettin' your ass beat?" the man asked in a raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Tesla asked, his sword now drawn and pointed at the spiky-haired stranger. The man didn't answer. Tesla ran at him, but Ichigo jumped in his way. Tesla simply slashed at Ichigo and Ichigo was down on the ground again, a huge cut across his chest. The spiky-haired man just stood there, not moving or saying anything. The pink-haired girl leaped off of his shoulder and went some distance away. By the looks of her size, she wouldn't stand a chance if she got caught in between a fight with these men.

"I asked you who you were! Speak now, or die!" Tesla commanded, running at the man again. I looked over at Nnoitra. He was crouching down, his finger touching the ground. It was how he measured the amount of spiritual pressure an opponent had from a distance. I saw him twitch; that wasn't a good sign. "Tesla, you fool! Get away from him!" Nnoitra yelled, jumping back to his feet. Tesla wasn't able to react to Nnoitra's words, for he was struck down in one blow by the spiky- haired man. The man turned around, a look of boredom on his face. "Next..." he said.

Ichigo stood behind the spiky-haired guy. "Kenpachi, why are you here?" he asked. The man turned to face Ichigo, replying, "to make sure you don't die." I returned my attention back to Nnoitra. He was grinning that maniacal grin again. "Ah. So your name's Kenpachi. You've got some pretty nice spiritual pressure," Nnoitra commented, gripping his weapon and holding it at his side. The man named Kenpachi turned back around to face Nnoitra. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Nnoitra ran at him.

A voice screamed inside of me, telling me to stop him, to stop Nnoitra before he gets hurt. This Kenpachi guy didn't seem at all weak; he looked stronger than Nnoitra, only because he was taller and more muscular. But seeing that grin on Nnoitra's face confirms just how strong Kenpachi really is. Nnoitra always longed for a strong opponent, because he wanted the fight to be to the end. I could never do that to him, not even if I tried. But now, he found that person. 'I don't want him to lose. I don't want him to... die,' I thought.

Kenpachi was deflecting Nnoitra's attacks pretty easily. He was almost equal, if not stronger, than Nnoitra in everything: strength, speed, evasiveness. Soon, Nnoitra would be overpowered. I had to stop him now, before things got worse. I rose to my feet, stumbling a little. The blood loss was affecting my senses. I had to do something quick, or I would pass out. I feared that if I did pass out, Nnoitra would be dead. Just that thought brought tears into my eyes. Why was I crying? Did I have feelings for that beast? That must be it; that must be why I could never kill him. I loved him.

The fight was progressing quickly. Orihime had awakened from being knocked out and was healing Ichigo's wounds. He was still out cold. I continued watching the fight. Nnoitra had just gotten slashed across the face. It surprised him, but he still had that grin on his face. He was enjoying this too much. And from the looks of Kenpachi's face, he was too. Orihime was now running over to me, but I paid no attention to her. I kept my eyes on Nnoitra. He fought so relentlessly, so carelessly. Every time he got cut by Kenpachi's blade, he didn't stop or flinch. He kept on fighting. If I were in danger, would he fight like that to save my life? It was pointless to wonder these trivial things. There was no way he could ever love me.

"Hold still, Nel. I'm gonna heal your wounds," Orihime said, placing her hands over the cut across my torso. Her hands glowed as her spiritual pressure leaked into my wound, healing it. I didn't talk to her, or even look at her. I couldn't peel my eyes from the fight. Once she was done, Orihime watched the fight as well. Nnoitra would occasionally catch eyes with me, and each time he did, he got hurt. I wanted so bad to get him out of the fight, but I knew that if I tried, I would end up dead.

The fight continued to get more intense. I about lost it when Kenpachi stabbed his sword right through Nnoitra's left eye. I had almost forgotten that was where his hollow hole was. Kenpachi was startled and disappointed by that, and Nnoitra stabbed his hand through Kenpachi's chest. Orihime put a barrier around the pink-haired girl and Ichigo, who both looked slightly worried for Kenpachi. Nnoitra looked at me, and I looked back. I couldn't take my eyes from his. Kenpachi got back up on his feet, and Nnoitra was still looking at me. "Nnoitra, look out!" I yelled. Nnoitra turned his attention back to Kenpachi and was able to block the attack in time.

Ichigo, Orihime, and even the pink-haired girl looked at me strange. I could tell from their expressions they were wondering why I just helped out Nnoitra. If only they could see how much I really loved him... if only I could've seen that earlier, then maybe I could've prevented all this. But I was too blind. I snapped back into reality from my thoughts just in time to see Nnoitra transform into his resurrection form. His shirt was torn down the middle, revealing a deep gash down his chest and abdomen.

Now Nnoitra seemed to have the upper hand. He was much quicker than Kenpachi, and he had three more weapons to attack with. He was actually a bit frightening like this. But he was also much stronger. A bit of hope burned in me now. 'Maybe he will win. I don't know what I'd do if he lost,' I thought. Before I knew it, Kenpachi was on the ground again. Nnoitra looked at me again, straight in the eyes. He began to walk towards me this time. It seemed that Kenpachi was down for the count this time. Nnoitra was half-way towards me now. Ichigo looked ready to attack Nnoitra, but was intimidated. "Nel, what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, but I ignored him.

Nnoitra was just feet from me now, and I thought he had actually won the fight. That was, until the ground started to shake. It was Kenpachi. His spiritual pressure had increased by almost tenfold. Any shred of hope I had in my mind for Nnoitra nearly diminished. Nnoitra turned around, surprised and agitated. "You just won't die, will you?" he asked, all four arms of his gripping their weapons tightly.

Kenpachi grinned a huge grin, almost like Nnoitra's. Kenpachi now had a cut across his chest to match the one he gave to Nnoitra. Nnoitra looked back at me and ran at Kenpachi, all weapons at his sides, ready to attack. Kenpachi placed both his hands on the hilt of his sword. In my eyes, everything began to move slowly. The way Nnoitra looked at me moments before worried me. I saw a side of him I never thought I'd see; his eyes showed care, compassion, and most of all, apology. It took me a moment to figure out why he looked apologetic. And then it hit me.

I bolted for Nnoitra, but I was held back by Ichigo. "Let me go!" I screamed, the tears streaming down my face. I struggled, but Ichigo held on tight. "No! You'll get killed!" he protested. "I don't care! I can't live without him!" I argued back and elbowed Ichigo in the gut. He let go of me and I hit the ground running. But I was too late. I could only watch in despair as Nnoitra dropped all his weapons and fell to his knees, his blood spilling everywhere around him. Anger welled up inside me and I blasted a cero at Kenpachi. It caught him off guard and sent him flying. I ran and kneeled by Nnoitra's side, turning him onto his back and hugging his head against my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Neliel," Nnoitra said weakly. I was sobbing. "No, don't say that. You've nothing to apologize for," I said, looking him in the eyes. Nnoitra reverted back to his normal form. "Yes I do, Neliel. I have everything to apologize for. All those times I said I hated you... I didn't mean any of them. Not once," Nnoitra admitted, his voice sounding weaker and weaker by the minute. "I love you, Neliel. I always have," he said, lifting his arm slowly and cupping my cheek in his bloody hand. "I've always loved you too, Nnoitra, more than you'll ever know," I replied, sobbing still.

He smiled; it wasn't one of his crazy grins, but it was sincere, loving. "I'm glad... I got to hear you say those words...before I died..." Nnoitra said, his breathing getting slower now. "N-no... don't say that. Don't say goodbye yet, please..." I begged. Nnoitra shook his head lightly. "I wish... I had a choice... but I don't, Neliel..." Nnoitra said, rubbing my cheek lightly with his thumb, wiping away a tear that escaped my eye. "Help me sit up," he said. From the tone of his voice, I knew he didn't have any more time left. I quickly and carefully propped him up against me, cradling his head with my arm. He weakly put his arm around my neck and pulled me closer to him, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back and he rested against me. "I'm sorry, Neliel," he whispered as his eyes slowly shut. And then, he was gone.

-Fin.

(Hope you all enjoyed my little Nnoitra one-shot. Nnoitra will forever be one of my top favorite Espadas. I, as well as all the other fans, will miss you Spoon-sama!)


End file.
